


pay8ack

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have something on your face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay8ack

"You have something on your face."

"Wipe it off," Vriska said lazily. Terezi rolled her eyes, poked her cane out to smudge against the corner of her sister's mouth and ruin her lipstick. How she'd failed to notice the errant bloodspatter there was beyond her, but this was Vriska. Everything about her was bloodspattered already, she shouldn't be surprised.

 

"You have something on your face."

"Where?" Terezi asked, but Vriska only smirked before leaning in to crush their lips together, something too awkward and indignant and full of fang to be properly called a kiss. This time, when she drew back, her cerulean lipstick was smudged with Terezi's black.

"That's for ruining my makeup."

"It's already ruined by being on your face," Terezi said in autopilot response, but Vriska just laughed and laughed.


End file.
